Doctor Who: The Novel
by storiesfortheeasilyamused
Summary: The Doctor's trip to the US gains him 2 new, fresh, and fun companions. This story follows them and their adventures through the universe. Ch. 1 is a bit slow but stick with it:  First fanfic so I hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1: New Companions

"Okay class," my wide-eyed religion teacher says in a high, dreamy voice. "See you all tomorrow. Make sure you do Personhood activities 25 and 26!" Not a second later, a familiar beeping sound fills the room, signifying the end of class.

"Thank God," my friend Kate mutters next to me. "I seriously could not listen to that woman for another minute." I smirk. Ms. Trewley is one of the many teachers that Kate despises. The key word being many.

Kate slings her black backpack over her shoulder, and I follow suit. "C'mon. Let's go to our lockers and then the bench?" She nods her assent and we step out of the room at last. Freedom!

The two of us fight our way through the crowd spilling out of the language hallway, threading between people and desperately trying not to get run over. When we finally emerge, panting and slightly disheveled, we let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. Of all the challenges for a person to face, nothing can top the language hallway traffic.

"Well that was fun," Kate says dryly, sarcasm infusing her tone.

"Oh yeah, the best."

We stroll along down the hall. Open classrooms line either side. By open I mean that they literally only have three walls. You might think it's a bit distracting, but it's really not. The main perk is that if you have a slow day in class and another class is watching a movie, you can just listen to that and you are good to go. Today, as always, the rooms are full of high school girls with messy hair, relatively bored expressions, tired eyes, and blackwatch plaid skirts. Welcome to Ursuline Academy!

Then, it happens.

As we near the end of the hallway, I glance through the adjacent library doors and see the oddest thing.

It's the back of a man. He's hurriedly flipping through a dusty, unfamiliar blue book with crinkly yellow pages. He holds it out in front of him, squinting at it under the bright fluorescent light. All I can tell is that he is wearing a tan jacket and has dark brown hair with a fez (fez?) perched crookedly on top.

He turns to the side, and the first thing I see is the bow tie knotted around his neck. Suddenly, he snaps the book shut and darts behind the shelves. Everything about this stranger, even his mannerisms, remind me of...but no. It can't be.

I turn to Kate, who looks like she's just eaten a bite of raw meat or something. I open my mouth to ask if she saw the man too, but quickly snap it shut. You're probably just imagining things, I tell myself. But I can't shake the feeling that something isn't quite right. And why does Kate look so queasy?

Before I can ask, Kate says, "Meet you on the bench, Mira!" and walks away. Somehow we are already in the freshman/sophomore micropolis. She shuffles away, leaving me standing in the center of the microp, looking like a lost little kid.

With a heavy sigh, I plod over to my locker. It is such a Monday.

A few minutes later, Kate and I plop down on the bench. Everyone refers to it as Kate's bench, because basically it is. Being the antisocial being that she is, she hates the cafe with a passion, so instead she likes to sit on a honey hued wooden bench that resides in the hallway. The hallway directly across from the library, in fact.

As we begin doing our dreaded Biology review packet, I notice something etched into the left arm of the bench that I've never seen before. On close inspection it almost appears to be a...telephone box?

"Hey, Kate. Come check this out."

"Ehhh. I don't want to get up."

"No seriously. Something's carved into your bench."

"What? Who is carving things into my bench? I will not stand for this! I'm going to beat them with a cat." She slides over and peers over my shoulder to look at it. Her brow furrows. "Is that a phone box?"

"That's what I thought too! What do you think it means?"

"I dunno. It's probably nothing though. Just some stupid person vandalizing my bench!" she says angrily as she returns to her seat. But I can tell from her expression that she's thinking hard. I am, too.

This whole weird symbol thing is making me really uncomfortable. It's disconcerting. I just know in my gut that it relates to the guy in the library. My thoughts keep bouncing between the two. You should never ignore a coincidence, as one of my favorite telivision characters once said. And I know two weird things in one day is definitely not coincidental.

Absently, I run my thumb over the carving, still thinking hard. And then...

BRRRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!

A loud bell sounds, shaking me to my core. I feel a sharp, almost painful tugging sensation around my waist, like I'm being yanked backwards. I look over at Kate helplessly and see that her expression is equally shocked and horrified. She looks at me and mouths, "OH. MY. GOD!" Then, everything goes black.

My eyes flutter open. I lie there for a moment, wondering where on Earth I am and why I'm lying on the floor. Suddenly, it all rushes back to me like a 10-foot-tall ocean wave.

I sit up so fast it makes my head spin. I see someone out of the corner of my eyes, and my head quickly whips around.

"KATE!" I cry in relief. She doesn't answer. She's sitting a few feet away, cross legged, staring about with eyes as wide as saucers. She has a gleeful and disbelieving look on her face.

"Miranda," she whispers excitedly, her green eyes shining. "Look!"

I gaze around for a moment. Still completely disoriented, it takes me a minute. And then it hits me. The room starts to spin. I feel like I might pass put again. I thought I'd eliminated this possibility before? There was no way this could be real! I had to be dreaming. I had to. What other explanation was there? But then, it all seemed so real.

"Oh my God," I breathe, my jaw still hanging open wide and my gray eyes now as big as Kate's are. "We're in..."

Her voice joins me as I say the pivotal, final two words.

"The TARDIS!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting

Chapter 2 of Doctor Who: The Novel

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I scream, leaping up. "This is SO FREAKING COOL!"

Kate's face splits into a wide grin. She is practically glowing with excitement. "I know! And I can't even tell myself that this is a dream because there are no French people or Nazis or mountains yet!"

I shake my head. "You are so strange. Hey, if this is really the TARDIS then where's the Doctor anyway?"

She shrugs. "Probably saving the world again. So let's have a look around here, shall we?"

"Yeah man!" I respond. We both wander around, gazing in awe at everything, completely speechless. Kate frowns as she studies a particularly large lever that's on the control panel in the center, muttering under her breath. No, she's not crazy. That's just how she works things out sometimes. Especially with math. Try doing algebra homework with her sitting next to you, keeping up a steady stream of conversation with herself.

I look out of the window that's on the wall nearest to me, wondering what I'll see. Sure enough, I am looking right into the halls of UA. Un-freaking-believable. How did we get in here? More importantly, is there any way to get out?

"Hey, how do you think this works?" Kate asks, gesturing to something on the control center.

"I have no idea," I say. "You know I'm horrible with technology."

She nods, not even bothering to disagree, and starts squinting at the buttons again. I go back to staring out my window. Lulu Roberts is walking by with her lunch in hand and a group of her loud, attention-seeking friends. She pulls her phone out and checks it for a moment as she breezes by, and no one says a word, even though she is violating our phone policy. I shake my head. Kate's phone turned on in her pocket once and went off in class, earning her a detention, and yet Lulu can blatantly check her's and get away with it. Clearly there is a flaw in the judicial system.

I turn my back to the window and gaze around, letting it all soak in. This would be an AMAZING place to sketch. I wish I had a camera to at least get a photo that I could paint later on.

Without warning, there is a loud, unexplained clicking noise that comes from the direction of the wall, like a lock being unlatched. I sprint over to Kate and grab her arm tightly. After all of today's events, God only knows what's about to happen.

Suddenly, the previously hidden doors fly open, and in comes a man. He is holding a fez in his right hand and a futuristic contraption with a glowing green light on it in his left. His hair is chocolate brown and his lips are curved up into a smirk as he looks at us. I also take note of his bowtie and barely-visible-under-his-jacket suspenders. I know exactly who this person is- although _technically _he's not a "person"- but I just can't accept it. Seeing him is even more unreal than being inside his TARDIS.

"Why hello there. Did one of you lovely young ladies happen to touch the symbol on the bench arm?" he asks us in a friendly voice as he walks quickly toward us, stopping just a few feet in front of us.

He looks expectantly at us, waiting for an answer. I nod wordlessly.

"Ah," he says, as though this explains everything. "Don't want to make that mistake now do we?"

When we don't reply, he continues. "Would you care to sit down?" he asks, sweeping his arm grandly before unceremoniously plopping down onto the ground. With a sidelong glance at one another, Kate and I join him.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?" A direct question. Shoot.

"Yes," I reply hoarsely, surprising myself. I didn't think I was even capable of speech right now. Then again, I do have quite a craving for Earl Grey tea today.

"Yeah so would I," he says with a sigh. An awkward pause follows. I really wish he had actually intended to give us tea, instead of just falsely implying it.

"Oh!" he cries, quite suddenly and very loudly. "How rude! I almost forgot introductions!"

_So it's rude to forget introductions but not to tempt us with tea you don't actually possess?_ I think bemusedly. _This man is so weird._

"What are your names?"

"I'm Kate," she stammers, looking down nervously. Meeting new people scares her a bit.

"Lovely name! I had a Chia pet named Kate once," he says. He then turns his piercing gaze to me. Then I'm the one stammering.

"Um, my name's Miranda...Mira for short though...if you'd like."

"Fantastic!" he says, clapping his hands together and leaping to his feet. Then he bounces over to the control panel and begins fiddling with buttons and switches.

"Well aren't you going to tell us who you are?" Kate asks almost grouchily, her usual self returning.

The man smiles without glancing up. "I think you already know that." He pulls the lever Kate was examining earlier, and the whole floor begins to vibrate and emit a humming sound.

He turns to look at us and says one thing, simply and clearly, so that even I cannot logic it away:

"I am the Doctor."


	3. Author's Note

**Woah! It's me again!**

**I know, I know. It's been quite a long time. I probably have some explaining to do.**

**So, I apologize for not updating in forever. I'm terrible. I know.**

**I mean, it isn't like I haven't been writing. I totally have. I just haven't continued these stories or published anything...**

**But I'm planning on updating pretty soon. I want to pick up my PJO story again. I found the beginning of the next chapter saved in my email drafts folder (logical, right?) earlier today, and I guess one could say I was inspired to come back to this.**

**For now, the Doctor Who story will remain on hiatus. But I shall certainly let you know when I plan on getting back to it. I'll also let you know when I plan on starting a new story, which I'm thinking about doing.**

**So, to make a long apology short (too late), check back for updates soon, and I love you guys! :)**

**~storiesfortheeasilyamused**


End file.
